You shouldn't leave kids alone
by LiL' Pug
Summary: Sarah and James are going to Ohio for an article. What happenes when they leave Henri with Moses and Moses goes out to chop some wood. Henri is alone. Some Redcoats and Toris come. Do they kill him or do Sarah and James come back and save him in time?
1. The News

Sarah was coming back from the printers looking for James. She was running as fast as she could, but not to fast because she had a camera in the hand. She finally found James and Henri togther sitting by a tree.

"There you are!" Sarah cried as she started to pull James hand.

"What we were eating some apples." He replied.

"Yes, zee apples were good." Henri followed in.

Sarah was stunded that they didn't leave her any apples that she forgot what she was gonna say. She kept thinking and thinking as James and Henri sat back down. Then she finally remembered it again!

"Sand up! I remember it now." she said. "It's all good news."

"James well good news is good to. WHAT IS IT!" James yelled.

"Well, when I went to the printers Ben was there. So he asked me-" Sarah got paused.

"What were you doing at zee printers may I ask?" Henri questioned.

"I had to go fix the printer. It was broken. Anyway... Ben asked me if you and me could go to Ohio for a article! It's not far from here, well maybe one state above us." she explained.

"Thats not to bad, but what about Henri? What are we going to do with him?" James asked Sarah.

"Well, Ben didn't really mention anything about him so he said that he could stay with Moses for a day...for three.'' Sarah felt the pain rush through her head. She didn't want to leave an eight year old alone for three days without her or James. She knew they both were going to say something. The really bad part was is that she told Ben Franklin that she would already go. What was she going to do now?

"What you just can't leave moi here. I'll miss you even if it's three days or not." Henri walked sadly behind the tree and cried.

"James they bad part is, is well I already told Ben that we would do it.'' She just stared at him.

"Without asking me? Well, I'm going to go with you anyway. But before we leave we have to make Henri happy. By the way when are we leaving?" James aked all these questions. But Sarah only answered one.

"We leave tomorrow." she told.


	2. Sarah and James leave

It was the crack of dawn and James was already up and ready to go. Henri and Sarah on the other hand well, wern't ready to do anything but sleep. James was up for one thing: TO PACK! Today was his big day. He has never been to Ohio. Or at least he doesn't think he has. " Do you think I should pack another pair of white pants or some socks? I think it's cold in Ohio. I'll jsut pack both." James sielently. Then there was a big **BOOM!!! **It woke up Sarah and Henri.

"What was zthat horrible noise?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Sarah replied to Henri. James pulled up Sarah.

"Sarah, are you ready to pack, I'm already done!" James said proudly.

"No, but I am ready to ask what was that boom."

"Oh that. That was me just putting my two suitcases in the covered wagon." James answered.

It began to get lighter out side. Pretty soon Sarah was fully up followed by Henri. Moses was walking around town looking for Herni. Then he finally reached him. "There I've been looking al over for you. Are you ready on Henri for me to take you with me?" Moses asked out of breathe. Sarah was done packing. About this time tomorrow she would be in Ohio.

"uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh... I guess moi I ask, where are we going to stay?" Henri told.

"At the printers. ben built another room and theres two beds. insted of sleep on a cot, you can sleep in a real bed. I'm ready when you are Henri." Moses slowly told Heri. Henri was a little sad. He aslo never had a say in this, like if he wanted to go or not. As Henri was thinking about this he dazed off in his own little world. "Henri... Henri... Herni!!!" Sarah screamed.

"AWW! I think you just woke up the whole town!!! " James cried.

"Yes Ms.Phillips? Are you ready to go with Moses?" she said.

"Yes." he replied. He gaved both of them a hug. He squezzed Sarah, and nearly choked James. " I'm going to miss you two with all moi Britih heart." Henri said as he watched Sarah and James go away in the covered wagan. Henri was very sad. He had a whole nother three days before he could see them again. What was he gonig to do now. Draw a picture? Help at the printers? Work for Ben Franklin? Play by himslef? No one know what he do do now. He only had him and Moses to watch over him...


	3. Welcome to Ohio!

As Sarah and James left in the covered wagon Sarah was writing in her notebook.

"What are you writing in there?" James asked.

"Nothing, just writing a letter to my mom. I'm just telling here what has been going on." sarah replied. James just walked away. He sat down on a little bench tawards the front of trhe wagon. He began to wonder what he might do in Ohio. " When we get to Ohio how do we know where to go?" he asked to himself. Sarah must have heard him and answered his question.

"Well Ben told me that we would pass a bank and a guy would scream our names. Then we would reach and get the note. We would be the only ones in a covered wagon doing an article." Sarah explained.

"Oh, that works for me. Hey I think I see a sign that says something about Ohio." James thought. As they got closer to the sign they reaslized that they were now entering Ohio. They were near the border of Kentucky so they got to Ohio in 1 hour. On the way there James had to use the bathroom.

"Uh... Sarah."

" What James?"

" I have to use the bathroom." he cried.

" What do you want me to do about it? Just go in the bushes, I promise I won't look." she said. That was James just did. He stopped the wagon and he went deep in the woods. No one could even see him. From where Sarah was, you could see him as a tiny line. James walked back and they went on to the bank.

''I'm good." James said.

"Ok. That's nice." she said.

"Hey, when are we going to be at the bank anyway?" he asked.

"According to the map we should be there... now." said answered. As soon as they looked up the saw a guy waving a letter.

"You must me Sarah and James. Heres a letter from... uh... Oh Ben Franklin. Enjoy!" the man told. Sarah grabbed the letter. James followed her into the back of the wagon. They both sat down next to each other. "Well what does it say.?" James questioned. "Hold your horses Mr. I have to open it first. Wheres your manneres?" Sarah firmly said. Sarah uses her finger and it said: Sarah and James, you will now see a sign that says Ohio State Park. You will turn there. Then you will park there. You will se a women or a man sitting by a large water foutain. You will go to the person and they will tell you the rest. I do know one thing ; It will be people just like you and me.

"Oh I see the sign up there." James pointed. He quickly made a sharp turn. They parked the covered wagon adn got out. Sarah brought here notebook with her. They both rushed to the person. It turns out it was a lady.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. Were Sarah and James." Sarah told to the lady.

"Hi. My name is Nancy. I live here at Ohio State Park. Theres a big house at the pond." Nancy said.

"Ben told us that we are going to be reviewing people?" James said in a confused way.

"Not just any people. People who have lost many things. Like their houses, and familys, and clothings There all ok now. but their life isn't as good as before. Your gong to interview them. Then come up with a article and a picture.Show it to me when your done. It's getting late you should go in the cabin over by the parkin lot. It's only for you." Nancy explained. She walked away.

"Did you bring the camera?" James asked.

"Yes. Now I'm going to sleep." Sarah replied to James. They both walked to the cabins. Sarah got the bottom bed and James got the top. Now they were fast asleep and they were ready for a big day tomorrow ahead of them!!!


	4. Left alone

As the mornig sun rose from the sky Henri was in bed. He was there sleeping until he woke up in shock. He remembered that he was all alone with Moses. Sarah and James were gone in Ohio. Moses came up behind him.

"Come on Henri, you still have me that you can hang out with. I just have to do some work over the next two days." "To bad they won't be coming back until three more days." Moses whispered under his brethe. Henri was still in bed. He sat up and then plopped back down hitting his head.

"I know, but I do everything with them. I follow them, work with them, play with them, and most of all eat with them!" Henri explained. It took Henri a little while to get out of bed. He's usually a happy camper and is ready to go in the moring because Sarah and James are there. Or just one of them. Now that both of them were gone he was slower than usual.

"I'm going to go get changed."Henri said.

"Ok. I'll be down stairs in the printers. I have to install a new printer." Moses replied.

Henri got his clothes and started to change. He closed the door. After he was done changeing he went down stairs. Moses was the only one there. "Well you look kind of board." Moses told Henri. Henri looked at him. "Yeah kind of." Henri said as someone came burstinf through the door. It was Ben Franklin. It was standing in the door was out of breathe.

"Moses...I have a job for you. You have to go cut wood so we can make a hideout if anyone plans to attack." Ben snapped. Moses looked ready to go. He put down the tools and put on his coat. "You just can't leave me here by myself." Henri cried. "It will only be a few hours." Moses said. " About three." Ben continued. Henri looked worried. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen,but he didn't know what. As Moses and Ben went out the door Heri headed up the stairs. "This is great. Sarah and James are gone in Ohio, I'm left here alone for three hours and theres nothing to do!!!" Henri yelled as he closed the door. He then locked it. Something was going to happen,but know one knew what...and who would leave an 8 year old home alone for three hours...


	5. Captured!

The morning sun was riseing up. James and Sarah had an alarm clock so they could wake up early. They were just getting up now. "Good morning James." "Good morning Sarah." They both said good morning and went to go change.

"Wow Sarah, I've never seen you wear a short skirt" James said.

"I know. I'ts hot in Ohio...not COLD!!! Sarah answered. They were ready to go, but before they left they had to go get ready first.

"Uhhh...Sarah. I found a note on the desk. It say TO DO." James read.

"Oh that means we have to do all those things in order to do the article." Sarah explained. (they did these things already.) 1. make the beds 2. get yourself ready 3. come outside and eat breakfast 4. wait by the lake for me. That's what they did. By the time they got to the lake Nancy was already there.

* * *

Meanwhile Henri was left alone. He had two more days till they came back. He thought he could make it alone,but he relized he didn't. even though it was a new day, Moses would be gone for three hours then cmoe back then another three and on and on. So he was alone. He was down stairs trying to install the printer. (it never got finished) When **_BAM!_** something or someone slamed through the door. Henri was taken! "Let me go! I never did anything to you, LET ME GO!!!" Henri shouted as he kicked the Read Coats and Toris. They walked with him and he kept kicking them back everythime the ran. Herni felt like he was gonna be sick. No he wasn't.

"What do you guys want from me?" he asked. A Red Coat answered.

"You have escaped us once, and it won't be a second. Belive me it won't." said Red Coat #2.

"Yeah, and this time you don't have your little friends Sarah and James to help you." said a Tori. They were right. Henri didn't have Sarah and James this time, but he did have Moses.

"Fine." Henri said as he remembered he was outside chopping wood. He could see Moses from the window. He was very close to where Henri was. " At lease put me by the window that way I'm not by the door." Henri told the Read Coats and Toris. They thought that he was making a plan, but they weren't sure. They had to go do something so one RC and one Tori stayed. Henri began to bang on the window. If he was loud enough Moses could hear him. And yes, Moses did. He looked right at him...


End file.
